The present invention concerns a switching mechanism for electrical devices in which the individual actuating members of the mechanism have the appearance of a page. In this novel mechanism the switches controlling the electrical devices are turned ON or OFF in a manner which simulates the turning or flipping of a page of a book. According to the invention these page-switches are provided with written information, instructions or directions on their face which concern the electrical devices which each individual page-switch controls. The present invention thus provides a novel user-friendly switching mechanism useful for various electrical devices.
A preferred embodiment of the invention concerns an integral telephone and answering machine. In this embodiment of the invention the turning of the pages or switches selects the operations that are controlled by the function switches of the device. The operations of the telephone or answering machine can therefore be divided, organized and presented in functional groups. This limits the quantity of switches necessary and provides for the clear and easy operation of the device.
The invention by providing for the use of page-switches to change the operational mode or functions of complex technological devices makes the operation of such devices conceptually easy for the average lay user to understand. In addition the surface or faces of the pages or page-switches can be provided with specific instructions and procedures for easy reference and easier operation of the device. Thus the present invention can be applied to any complex multifunctional electronic or electromechanical device to make its operation easier for the user who is not skilled in its operation or the technology it embodies. The present invention can thus be used to make the operation of devices such as photocopying machines, audio-visual equipment, vending machines, kitchen appliances, medical equipment, video equipment, to name but a few, more user friendly and easier to operate.
The switching mechanism of the invention comprises a plurality of actuating members having the appearance of a page. These page-like members are constructed, configured and dimensioned to actuate a switch means upon the turning or flipping of each member in a manner which simulates the turning of a page of a book. Each switch member is electrically connected to a device and controls certain functions of the device. Each function is actuated by a functional switching means, which is in turn connected to the switching mechanism. One of the advantages of the invention is that the page-switches or actuating members of the invention may contain readable indicia on their front or back face concerning the functions of the electronic device.
In the preferred embodiment, the invention concerns a switching mechanism for an integral telephone and telephone answering machine comprising a plurality of page-switch actuating members constructed, configured and dimensioned to be in the form of a book and to actuate a switch means upon the turning of each member in a manner which simulates the turning of a page of a book. For example in this embodiment at least one switch means is connected to a telephone, and in addition at least one switch means is connected to a telephone answering machine. The first switch means is connected to a functional switch means which controls the functions of the telephone and the second switch means is connected to a functional switch means which controls the functions of the telephone answering machine. Additional switch means can be added as necessary. The faces of the actuating members which actuate the first switch means contain readable indicia concerning the functions of the telephone and the faces of the actuating member which actuates the second switch means contain readable indicia concerning the functions of the telephone answering machine. Other written information such as telephone numbers, etc. can also be provided on the faces of the members. Additional switch means for other devices or functions e.g. facsimile transmission or LCD readout, can be added as necessary.